2052fandomcom-20200214-history
Neyla
Neyla is a cat-like member of the Atlantian High Council. she is also the portsmaster for New Atlantis, and her wealth is attributed to this. she owns a four-story house close to the docks of the city. ]] Neyla is a Anthromorphic tigress with bright purple fur who lives in New Atlantis. though humanoid, she retains the ability to walk on all four legs, as well as her two hind legs due an inherit ability to rotate her pelvis; however, doing so locks her tail in a vertical position, and she is unable to lower it. she is usually in an elegant white silk robe clad with turquoise ribbons, in direct resemblance to the Atlantian coat of arms. she is never naked except in the privacy of her litter box room, and the room is sealed until she approaches the door, though Neytiri and Sita were able breach this security; suggesting that any feline could enter the room. though she generally has a non-violent personality, she often carries a whip, and will not hesitate to use it if threatened. Physical appearence Neyla is written as being a Sentient Tiger; She is discribed as being purple, with blue leopard spot pattern, with rings at the end of her tail, though this is changed later, when she is encountered by Cynder, to be striped. She is bright purple, with the stripes on her body and tail being bright blue. her chest and underside are white. She is almost always clad in a robe of opaque silk, revealed to be only necessary when She leaves her house, This is mentioned only when she is compared to Tera. She is written to have green eyes, with a semi hypnotic quality similar to Cynder's. =Habits= Neyla is said to constantly carry a either a whip or ray-gun, and is nearly alway accompanied by guards or her fellow councilors in nearly all her appearances. She is said to sleep naked via dialogue with Sita, though this is not confirmed by the book itself. She is said to eat condemned criminals, and to be afraid of losing her home city. ='history'= the Reformation and the great meeting during the eve of the Incomplete great reformation, Neyla met with the other members of the Atlantian Grand Council in order to devise a way to halt the reformation, sending Ki'aal to warfang to acquire Cynder's promission to destroy two of the Celestial Moons, objects of worship to the young dragoness. after some hesitation, she allowed it. the Atlantian's actions directly led to civil war. The war against Malefor After the main phase of the civil war had passed, Neyla appeared to Cynder in person, offering assistance to the city of Warfang, on condition that she would accept a Gift, upon her acceptance, the Atlantian fleet joined Cynder's capital ship, Holy Reconciliation, on the attack on the Dragon temple. after the war is nearly over, she is not heard from in some time. the Pandora Incident after the war, Cynder would go to study the Precursors, an obscure civilization with major Relics on the Isle of Ruin. after nearly 20 years of study, Cynder inadvertently traps herself in an underwater city, and during an attempt to escape, accidentally teleports herself to Pandora, the Na'vi home-world. during Spiril's search for her, Neyla is encountered again, this time in her palace. Neyla explains that Cynder had teleported herself to a different planet, reachable only by an abandoned ship in the coastal swamps, an area claimed by the hostile Nidapiya Tribe. the Koozer-Ga "..meanwhile, Neyla has assembled all the forces at her command.." Neyla's last major appearence is in the Coastal Swamps, having talked the Nidapiya Tribe into joining her in fighting Silver, a former boyfriend of Cynder's, believing that he has aquired the ability to activate The Rings. In reality, he was in no position to do that, and used it as a ploy to lure Cynder to the ruins, where he attempted to kill her. she ate him, and joined Neyla in exploring the overgrown ruins. after exploring the ruins, they discover an underground tunnel,which leads to the Precursor 'Shield world'- and to her near death when the Koozer-Ga attack her. She is saved by Cynder, who was recently informed of the existance of the Koozer-Ga. Patala Siege Neyla was present at the Koozer-Ga siege of the Dragon Confederation city of Patala, a provincial capital and subordinate city to Warfang. She commanded one of Holy Reconciliation's support vessel in an assault on a hive close to the city. New Atlantis siege "...the enemy will find only desolation; I will destroy this city before i allow it to fall to the enemy!"-Neyla after a brief peaceful period, the Koozer-Ga besiege New Atlantis. As the city's defenses fail, Neyla activates an Atlantian City Platform, which she had built and hidden. with assistance from her daughter and the Coalition of Civilized Governments, she is able to defend the city. (Cynder also appears, but her ships do not engage, possibly because she is not attacked). She later appears accompanying Cynder in her final final battle to recover the Precursor Shield-World beneath her country. =Family= Neyla's immediate family live on the Atlantian home-world, Planet X. her sister, Lady Nirrti, were sent to Atlantian colonies on other worlds. Nirrti Lady Dwager Nirrti is the elder sister of Neyla. She appears during the Koozer-Ga's failed 2nd assault on the city. She is also mentioned by her on several occasions prior to this; most notably on Holy Reconciliation. Descendants In the sequel, it is said that 18 decedents ruled New Atlantis after her; with Makayla being the last of these; several of the hierarchs after Neyla were assassinated, and so a compound was built around her former residence. Makayla continued Neyla's man-eating habits, though she was more open about this. =Revival= "I 'all allow her to assist your kind in the the war so long as my shrines are threatened" - The Creator to Xinxala upon allowing Neyla to leave Volingarde. During the Koozer-Ga War, and after the disastrous Battle for Cynthia, Cynder III had grown desperate. Having learned that a piece of The Mantle was buried with the long-dead hierarch, she sent Xinxala to New Atlantis, where Makayla revealed that a piece of the armor was indeed buried with her, and that "you might find more then that buried with her." When this turned out to be a portal to Volingarde, Cynder III sent Tera to investigate. After finding the former in the Hall of Valor, the Creator's seat of power, she convinced the panther-lady to leave the realm, only for the latter to invoke the Creator to protect Nanatala. The Goddess responded by allowing Neyla's soul to reinhabit her rotted body, which proceeded to leap out of it's sarcophagus and regenerate it's rotted flesh.